


Alone

by Judgement



Series: Rift [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Fluff, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: “I-It’s protocol! I don’t make the rules!”“Sorry,” Gil snarled leaning close, the thin slit of his pupil grew smaller. “It’s protocol that I protect my master, I don’t make the rules. Now open the damn door.”
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Series: Rift [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928569
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Fate/Grand Order.

“What do you mean no servants are allowed with her?” There were few times in his life that Gilgamesh recalled being this livid. If killing them didn’t have repercussions that the Mage’s Association would have taken out on you; the man would be dead by just the scathing glare alone. 

“Protocol until we confirm what she is saying is true. Otherwise summoning a servant..” The man trailed off, mumbling to himself as he brought a hand to his chin. 

“ ** _Mongrel_** ,” He’s so livid, so _angry_ he could feel his hands trembling from it. “She saved _humanity_ and this is how you’re repaying her?!” He couldn’t hold it in, his hand grabbing the front of the man’s shirt and yanking him close. The Gate of Babylon ripped open behind him, throwing the nearby security officers from the Association into disarray. 

“Gil, why are you threatening them? You know master would disapprove if she were here.” Gawain caught wind of the commotion, following the fleeing security before he had found the source of the commotion.

“I wouldn’t have to if they didn’t treat her like a _criminal._ ” The King refused to let go, to look away from the man cowering in his hands.

“They—what?” Gawain’s voice turns serious and his brows furrow. Why would anyone consider you a criminal? You had fought so hard to save everyone.

Gil didn’t bother to respond and slammed the security associate against the wall. He felt crazed. He knew how precarious you had been the last few weeks. You had lost _everyone_ close to you. The physician, the mage woman, and then the shield girl, Mash. They sacrificed it all for you to continue, so you did, and you saved humanity.

“I-It’s protocol! I don’t make the rules!” Gawain moved closer, looming just behind the King’s shoulder, and watched as the security associate sputtered. 

“Sorry,” Gil snarled leaning close, the thin slit of his pupil grew smaller. “It’s protocol, I protect my master, I don’t make the rules. Now open the damn door.” If he didn’t Gil would kill him. Consequences be damned, he could feel the growing stress through the bond and by Gawain’s silence, the oaf could too.

“I-I won’t! Other personnel will be here shortly.” 

_Tough talk for a dead man._ Gil thought vehemently. Vermillion eyes slid to the side, to the other servant. “Gawain,” he spat, and Gawain met his gaze unflinchingly. “Get the others.”

Gawain turned on his heel without a word and left to do exactly that. The growing despair in his chest, the physical ache there he felt meant you were in duress. And as your servant, he had pledged loyalty to you. And if it meant killing all the security personnel in the Mage’s Association? So be it. The Associate would burn beneath his sword, a swift execution for the ones at fault for accusing you.

* * *

The Mage’s Association didn’t understand, couldn’t understand. They had taken into account a handful of servants that meandered around and figured they were lower-class ones working as make-shift staff. But this? This _army_ of servants? Ones that many recognized as legendary heroes? 

They were ill-equipped. Nobody had ever summoned over two or three, not without some mana backup. The consumption was too difficult to keep up with. So how did you do it? 

From King Artoria to the Knights of the Round Table, Kings and Pharaohs. They were sure they even counted some _Gods_ among them. They crowded into the hallway silently, as if they all could communicate without looking, in silence.

The Gate of Babylon opened again and Gil stood before the other servants, arms crossed over his chest. “You have thirty seconds to release our master before your lives are forfeit. Be grateful for her because if she was anyone else you wouldn’t even get this small mercy.”

He tilted his head back and glared down his nose at the group of security officers. Two fled, turned tail and tried to backtrack, but after they disappeared around the bend, their startled cries filled the room. It was only a few seconds later before Cú Chulainn’s alter stalked the two that fled back into the group. 

One official stepped forward with hands trembling, and after a moment of struggling, opened the door. “We uh, we have a uh—situation we..” He stammered, “We need, you’re free to—” He couldn’t finish, his knees threatened to buckle and instead he stepped out of the way.

You leaned back in your chair to catch a look at what was going on. But one of the security officials that had been interrogating you, stood up and made his way out. After a moment they stepped back in, cleared their throat and stepped aside. 

“We’ll continue this another time, we apologize for inconveniencing you like this.” The official bowed at the waist. 

You stood slowly, tired from spending the last hour with them. You felt drained physically and emotionally, having sobbed during some recounts that you recounted. You wanted to avoid certain details if only to spare yourself the crippling despair at being forced to remember, but they hadn’t let you. And now you could go, just like that?

Gil stepped into the room before you could ask what happened and he looked ready to kill. “Gil?” Your voice cracked and you flinched at the hoarseness of it. You’d always been a pitiful crier.

His expression softened a fraction at the sight of you and the tone of your voice, “Let’s go, everyone’s waiting.”

“What?” You’re tired and dumbfounded. It showed.

Gil rolled his eyes but, it lacked the normal condescending nature that would accompany it. Instead, he stepped forward and gently reached for your hand and pulled you to your feet. And with a hand on your lower back, nudged you out the door.

“Everyone decided that they wanted to go outside and enjoy the snow and wanted you to come along.”

“But the—” You stopped mid-sentence when he ushered you out the door. Every single servant of yours had crowded into the hallway in eerie silence. The brief looks of contempt that had jaded their features disappeared the moment they saw you. Eyes lit up and smiles all broke the tension that had been so thick it was suffocating.

“Master! We wanted to go outside, you’re coming right?” Several voices rang out.

All had heard of Gil’s white lie and played along so that you didn’t worry about what had just gone down.

“Uh.. I guess, yes?” You kind of just wanted to go lie down but.. the smiles that graced you for agreeing convinced you otherwise. 

“I’ll get your jacket!” Someone shouted, prompting some servants to turn their head and look.

“Don’t bother,” Gil scoffed, and the Gate of Babylon slid open along the wall. It produced coats and snow boots of different sizes for each servant to grab on their way out. Chatter immediately broke out and the officials who had been in the hall all congregated into the interrogation room you’d just come out of. Avoiding the tidal wave of servants as they filed for the exit. 

The younger servants were downright giddy, stuffing themselves into coats and boots. Buttoned up by some older servants before they darted out of the exit, nearly busting the door off its hinges. 

It took a good five to ten minutes before every servant had a coat and boots on to deal with the freezing weather. Not that it mattered _too_ much, because you had several servants that were all associated with the sun or fire in some manner. It was unlikely any of you would freeze even if you tried.

“Here,” Gil shoved a coat into your face and you muffled your protest into the soft fabric. Snatching it from the King’s hand and slipping on the boots that waited on the floor for you.

“What’s really going on?” You asked, stepping past Gil as he held the door open and letting it slam shut behind him. 

“Everyone wanted to go outside with you,” he repeated, matter of fact.

“ _Every single servant?_ ” You rose a brow at the caster, “Now? All at once?”

Gil sighed and his hand fell on top of your head. The sounds of the younger servants laughing and squealing from a snowball fight that had broken out filled the air. Some adult servants lobbed snowballs at others, starting their own fight, and others meandered around and chatted.

“No, but they all wanted you to be happy.” He relented.

“What?” You blinked up at him, surprised.

“They want to be where you’re happiest, and it wasn’t in there.” Gil looked from you to the Chaldea building you both had walked away from. You followed his gaze. “So we’ll be at your side out here until you’re ready to go back in.”

You looked at him; the tears began well in your eyes as your nose burned red. Your caster, the Wise King, reached forward and grabbed the hood of your jacket and tugged it up with a small smile. His hand is on your waist again and he nudged you forward, prompting you to continue your walk with him.

You could see all your servants, all the people you held dear to you. They laughed and tossed snowballs at one another, meandered around, but whenever one of them caught your eye, they smiled. 

“You’re not alone.” 

Gil’s voice was quiet enough so only you heard and your chest ached and the tears had flowed freely. But you smiled up at him because they had done this for you and he was right. You weren’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not even at this part or remotely close ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ I am just about finished with the London singularity, maybe? So I have no ideas how this really plays out lmao. I kind of have an idea of what happens. This is also probably hella ooc but this is entirely indulgent because I wanted to write something angsty.
> 
>   
>  **Comments > Kudos. Thanks!**   
> 


End file.
